Fun With The Espada Q&A
by Madmads360
Summary: Do you ever wonder what the espada (besides Yammy) and Orihime do in their freetime? Well now you can find out! Along with taking bets, playing Call of Duty, and threatning to put hands in water they can all be very good friends! I suck at summaries please read and reveiw! We take questions and fanmail now!
1. Chapter 1 Who's Sexiest?

***In my pretend office in my pretend studio* **

**Me: Today we is the first day we air our new story fun with the Espada…. I hope the viewers enjoy it…**

**Okay time to start typing all I have to do is put down all the lines we put together…. Here goes nothing!**

"Zombies!" Nnoitra yelled, he and Grimmjow were playing Call of Duty in the living room.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Stark yelled from another room.

After a few minutes the guys didn't shut up so the first Espada came in and smashed both their heads into the wall leaving small craters.

"You should've listened," Nel sang,

"I don't want to hear that from you…" Nnoitra grumbled.

The minute Orihime walked in both the guys whistled. Orihime rolled her eyes,

"Grow up." She said,

"I'm like sixty years old how much more grown up do I have to be?" Grimmjow replied sarcastically.

Nnoitra left the room for a second and came back with a case of beer. He took the bottle and broke the cap with his hard as steel body.

"Don't you feel any pain?" Orihime asked curiously,

"Sweetheart I have a hole where my right eye should be; I think it's safe to say that this is only feels like a pinch to me." He said playfully,

The next one to enter was a sleepy green eyed Espada, who just woke up at 12:00 pm,

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead!" Orihime chirped

"Sleep well?" Nel asked

"Bite me…." He grumbled back,

"Whoa, Ulqui's not very happy…" Nnoitra joked

"Did you fall off the ceiling, bat?" Grimmjow snickered,

Ulquiorra smashed them right back into the wall, then went and ate an apple,

"Um….Nice to see you too?" Nel asked,

"God….Are you guys _trying_ to make work for me….?" Orihime said bitterly as she went over to begin healing the idiots- *ahem* injuries,

After a few minutes Ulquiorra was… slightly less intimidating, Grimmjow and Nnoitra were on their second bottle of beer, Nel was polishing Orihime's nails and the door was now creaking open.

"Hey Stark, did you come to join the party?" Grimmjow

"What party? You played a video game and got your head smashed in…. twice." He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Okay," Grimmjow began, "May I have your attention?"

"No." Ulquiorra replied

"Scratch that, give me your attention or I'll beat it out of you!" Grimmjow said agitated,

"If you guys make me heal anymore wounds on purpose you'll wake up with your hand in water!" Orihime said trying to sound scary, she didn't think it would work but they backed off anyway,

"So what do you want anyway?" Nnoitra asked bored,

"I'd like to ask Miss. Inoue something…."

"Uh-oh…" Nel grumbled,

"Careful there Jaggerjack, you don't want Hallibel and Ulquiorra on your case again…." Stark cautioned him,

"Okay guys don't get your panties in a twist there…. I just wanted to ask who you think is the sexiest here?" He asked with a smirk

Ulquiorra sighed, but the others looked interested especially the Nnoitra and Grimmjow,

"Morons…." Ulquiorra muttered,

"Come on you want to know to, admit it!" Nnoitra teased,

"No I don't…."

"Um….." Orihime began shyly, she thought of ways to back out of it she could never easily escape them though….

"You want to know who I think is the sexiest here?" She asked them,

"Yeah!" Everyone but Ulquiorra replied anxiously,

"I'm the sexiest one!" She announced

"What?" Grimmjow asked astonished,

Nel and Stark burst out laughing and a hint of a smile played on Ulquiorra's lips.

"Yup!" Orihime said confidently, she began to walk out of the room but as she did she flipped her hair and shook her hips to prove her point.

"Well ya gotta admit," Stark sad catching his breath

"She probably is…" Nel finished.

**So? I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! I'm not sure if I should post another chapter but If you guys would like to post an idea for another chapter go ahead I will check my review box if you would like to post it there! Thanks guys- Maddie **


	2. Chapter 2 Word Association

"I'm booooored." Grimmjow whined,

"And I don't give a craaaaap." Nnoitra replied mockingly.

"Aw, you're no fun, come on let's play a game!"

Everyone was in the living room and Grimmjow had been complaining that he was bored for twenty minutes now,

"Playing games with you is dangerous…" Nel said cautiously

"Learn that the hard way…" Orihime mumbled,

"Oh, come on this time we won't gamble!" Grimmjow urged them,

"What exactly would we do?" Ulquiorra asked,

"Hmm…. Truth or Dare?" Grimmjow suggested

"No." Everyone else answered all at once,

"Um…. I have a bottle!"

"And you're point is?" Nel asked confused

"Let's spin it!"

"For the love of god….!" Stark groaned

"Congratulations, that suggestion just earned you a hell no," Ulquiorra said snidely

"But why not?!" Grimmjow whined again

"Well for one thing most of us are guys and god knows Hallibel won't give up her virtue to an empty beer bottle…." Stark explained,

"And neither will I," Orihime stated,

"Amen." Nel agreed,

"Fine…. Ooh let's play word association,"

"Bless you." Orihime said politely

"No it's a game, silly." Nel said with a giggle

"There's no point to it…." Nnoitra said bitterly,

"Um, you associate words…." Stark corrected him

"Ok, let's see um, Orihime?" Grimmjow suggested as the first topic,

"Ginger." Ulquiorra said,

"Busty!" Nnoitra laughed; in response Ulquiorra elbowed him in the ribs,

"Not that desperate…." Nel said glaring at Nnoitra.

"…..Feminine." Stark said quietly,

"Slightly violated…." Orihime answered herself,

"Okay the next subject…. Yammy!

"Jackass!" Nnoitra answered,

"Pain in the ass…" Ulquiorra grumbled

"Cold blooded," Nel said casually

"Good lord save us," Orihime said,

After a few rounds of word association later….

"Come on one more round!" Grimmjow urged,

"No,"

"No,"

"Hellz no,"

"No,"

"I seriously need a nap…"

"Please…!"

"Peer pressure!" Orihime shouted,

"Sweetie he's not trying to make us do drugs," Nel informed her,

"But he's a peer and he's pressuring…."

"Oh, yeah you're right, in that case… Stop pressuring innocent girls!" Nel concluded,

"In the human world cops are looking for creeps like you," Ulquiorra added

"Shut up! I was not peer pressuring!" Grimmjow snapped,

"Denial….." Nnoitra said somberly,

"Poor guy…" Stark said shaking his head,

"Guys!... Ah who the hell am I kidding,"

Nnoitra went into the kitchen popped open another bottle of liquor.

"How many have you had?" Ulquiorra asked,

"So far?...Twooo, seven." Nnoitra said nonchalantly,

"Okay no more alcohol for you." Orihime said taking the bottle from his hand,

"What? By why?!" Nnoitra whined,

"Because the last thing we need are _intoxicated, _immortal, idiots." She explained

"Aww, that's no fair 'Hime," He teased,

"You say that, but your liver is thanking me for getting another day to live."

He stuck his tongue out at her and Stark sneakily took the bottle from her hand and took a sip.

"Why don't you drink 'Hime?" Grimmjow asked,

"Because I'm underage."

"Didn't stop me!" Grimmjow said with a smirk,

"That's probably why you ended up with that hole in your chest." Orihime joked,

"It's also the reason I can't die!" Grimmjow said smugly,

"Correction; you died twice…" Nel reminded him.

" "

"Which makes me wonder….Where did I go wrong?" Orihime asked,

"Oh about the time, you met Ulqui." Nnoitra laughed,

Ulquiorra shrugged like it wasn't that hard to believe.

"But I think he's glad he met you…." Nel said nudging his shoulder,

"Out of all of you…. The woman is….Nice…" Ulquiorra managed,

"Aww, Thanks Ulquiorra, I like you too!" Orihime said happily, He grumbled something.

"Hahaha, that's so sweet!" Nel chirped,

"Opposites really do attract…" Stark muttered.

"Shut up…" Ulquiorra growled,

"Oh hey, What would you guys do for a Klondike bar?" Grimmjow asked.

"I would throw something heavy on you…But then put a Hershey Kiss on top just to make it a challenge." Nnoitra said,

"Hmmm….. I would go to sleep." Stark said tiredly,

"I would just go to the store and buy one…." Orihime said,

"I would go with her and let her buy me one!" Nel said happily,

"I wouldn't do anything I'd just steal Grimmjow's…." Ulquiorra said calmly,

"Blegh, I hate you." Grimmjow said sticking out his tongue.

"Hahaha, oh well come on let's go I want a Klondike bar now!" Orihime laughed,

**Review time:**

**Death-Angel-of-Anime: Thank you! **** I'm glad you like it!**

**Amethysthawks: lol yeah I pick on him all the time, even Aeranero is prettier, and he's basically a fish tank with two dead fish in it! Anyway I hoped you liked having them call him names.**

**LyfeIzmyuzik: Thanks I was shooting for that response! ^^ I always imagined that question coming up anyway!**

***End of reviews***

**Okay guys your reviews are great! For the next chapter I had the idea that you guys could ask questions for them in your reviews. Ask as many as you want just put who it's for (besides Yammy he's not in it, I guess questions for Gin and Szayel are ok too) yeah, just ask your question (keep it clean) and I promise it will be in the story! Yay thanks please ask and review – Maddie **


	3. Chapter 3 Don't read this!

**Okay, to start things off, I am so freaking happy to be back! It has been over a month and I have been busy with hospitals, and school, and brunettes that I haven't had time to write but I'm happy that I still have reviews **** Anyway… This chapter will not be the questions chapter since I only had one, if you guys would like to do the questions please submit them to me via reviews or via PM box! For this chapter we have more random outbursts and skits so enjoy! **

"Hey guys, guess what?" Orihime chirped

"You're pregnant?" Replied Nnoitra,

"It's Ulquiorra's isn't it?" Grimmjow added

" ULquiorra you sly bastard you… knocking up the red head" Stark said grinning,

"What is this the free clinic? I didn't knock anyone up." Ulquiorra said clearly annoyed.

"Guys I am NOT pregnant!"

"Awwwww….." Grimmjow and Nnoitra said

"So what's up?" Asked Nel,

"Stocks went up four percent!" Orihime said excitably,

"You invested in stocks?" Grimmjow asked,

"Nope!"

"Then why-" He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder,

"Just let it go man…" Stark said quietly,

"Hey guys give me an adjective." Nnoitra said,

"Mad libs seriously?" Ulquiorra asked mockingly,

"Yeah now adjectives!"

"Weird…." Nel said staring at Nnoitra,

"Kay now a noun…"

"hung by rope…." Ulquiorra said,

"Verb?"

"Waddle?" Orihime suggested,

"It's a good thing you're pretty," Grimmjow responded

"Hey! I'm smart enough to know that Gin got more airtime than you did!"

"Hey that was unnecessary!"

"Okay so… A witch was walking when she got eaten by a weird killer land whale…. The whale was so regretful he was hung by rope….His ghost waddle through the town stealing mannequin heads the end." Nnoitra recited,

"The hell?" Stark asked,

"Land whale?" Nel asked

"Screw you guys I'm out!" Nnoitra yelled and he stormed out all pmsing and what not… The end.

**I am so ashamed of this chapter…. I hope you guys laughed at least once, anyway I have a couple new reviews to reply back to,**

**Asmilingdog: Yay you laughed I try to be funny maybe I should tell you about the time I was out drinking cocktails on the veranda. **

**Death-Angel-Of-Anime: You are a very good audience I'm sorry this chappy was a miserable fail!**

**GUYS! NOW YOU"VE SEEN MY TERRIBLENESS I NEED HELP SUBMIT QUESTIONS AND CHAPTERS TO KEEP ME OFF THE STREETS! **


	4. Chapter 4 Question !

**Hi Hi Hi! It's me! I have started a poll if I should carry this on or not or if I should have you guys give ideas for the rest of the story! I also started a new Fun with the Espada it's more of Orihime's story this time so check it out.**

Me: Kay guys a long time ago we got a question and since I had nowhere else to go with this story…. Let's answer it!

Nnoitra: Yay…..

"Me: Oh hush, ok this one is for Gin.

Gin: Oh really? Hallelujah break out the champagne!

Grimmjow: Shut up this is like the only airtime you're gonna get anyway….

Gin: awww…

Orihime: You're throwing off his groove,

Me: Okay well the question is….. Gin if you could go back in time would you marry Rangiku?

Orihime: I wanna know!

Grimmjow: You mean the broad with the boobs?

Gin: She has a name!

Ulquiorra: He's getting defensive….

Szayel: You struck a nerve haha….

Me: Would you?

Gin: Uh well….. I mean….um

Nnoitra: Out with it man!

Gin Y-yeah! I mean, if I went back in time before I joined Aizen yeah I might've

Grimmjow: If you don't I will!

Gin: Don't even think about it!

Orihime: Do you loooOve her?

Gin: yes…..

Orihime: I call bridesmaid!

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow get's to be the flower girl.

Grimmjow: Burn in hell!

Nnoitra: He'd be so beautiful…

Me: Are we having a yaoi moment?

Grimmjow & Nnoitra: No!

Me: Hahaha!

Szayel: Orihime and Rangiku had a yuri moment!

Orihime: sure…..

Grimmjow: That was hot….

Me: Guys you are so perverted even more than France!

Orihime: Hetalia reference

Me: Well this was short but questions can still be asked if you want to please put a question/idea in my review box and yeah!

Orihime: Bye!

Grimmjow: Later,…

Szayel: Sayonara!  
Ulquiorra: Damn sex offenders….

Nnoitra: Geehee! What can I say?!

Me: Um… well okey dokey then byeee guys!


	5. Chapter 5 Another Question!

**Hey guys before we start I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews, questions, and ideas ;) Feel free to post as many more questions and ideas you may have and thanks for your support! I love you guys and don't know what I do without you! Well that's all the cheesiness for now enjoy another fun chapter! P.S I forgot to thank demon-sword kuro for submitting his/her question last time! So umm….thanks….yeah….**

Me: Heehee…. Another fun question today I can't wait to see it!

Gin: Cuz last time was just great….

Me: Shut up! These are fun I wanna do more of em! Ok let's see…..*looks in reviews* hmph…. AHAHAHAHA!

Orihime: What?

Gin: Lemme see! *looks over my shoulder* Hahahaha!

Grimmjow: What is it?!

Me: hahaha…. Ok now that I can breathe again….this question is for Grimmy, from Monkey D. Writer: Grimmjow, you pick emo or scythe? I think she (sorry if you're a dude! ) was referring to Ulquiorra or Nnoitra, and I do believe this is a yaoi question.

Orihime: So nooow we have a yaoi question.

Grimmjow: Pffft! What the hell!? I don't-

Me: Too late! She says you can't whine or back out of the question, so let's hear it cat, who would you date?

Ulquiorra: ugh…. I'd rather let Szayel turn me into a doll….

Szayel: Really?!

Ulquiorra: No.

Szayel: Awwww.

Nnoitra: Damn those fangirls….

Me: Hey it's not like we're asking you guys to be gay together,

Grimmjow: If you did I would cero your ass off Mads….

Me: Ok, ok just answer this and we'll only laugh about this behind your backs and not in front of you!

Grimmjow: Hmmm…. Well Ulquiorra also wants to kick Kurosaki's ass and has good hair… but Nnoitra is so freaky and has a long tongue…

Orihime: How ever will you choose?

Grimmjow: ummm…. Scythe!

Ulquiorra: Thank the lord…

Nnoitra: Heh, hey Hime wanna test that tongue theory?

*Ulquiorra kicks him the chest and Nnoitra get's smashed into a wall*

Ulquiorra: Perverted freak.

Orihime: heh heh…..

Me: I so called that….

Gin: Mads it's an emergency!

Me: What happened did someone give Yammy coffee again?!

Gin: No! Aizen said something about answering questions with Stark and Hallibel,

Me: Oh well in that case…. All you viewers can now ask questions for those 3 so yeah all questions will be answered so ask anything you want just keep it clean! Ask anything along the lines of: Ulquiorra do you love Orihime? Or Ulquiorra do like Orihime more than a friend? Or-

Ulquiorra: Shut up now,

Me: Okay well before we raise Ulquiorra's iron any higher let's end this part here!

Orihime: Bye, Bye!

Gin: See ya'll later!

Grimmjow: I'm gonna go stick my head in the oven now…

Nnoitra: Well time to go do what I do best! Sexually harass teenage ginger girls who happen to be sitting in the same room!

Orihime: And now I'm gonna go hide from tall, lanky, black haired espadas….

Me: Well guys, thanks again for everything and keep reviewing and posting suggestions for me, bye!


	6. Chapter 6 Damn another question!

Me: Hello hello hello! Yeah ok I'm bored and have no life so I updated in the same day!

Grimmjow: You're pathetic…

Me: So how's your boyfriend Grimmy?

Grimmjow: Shaddup bitch! We all know Nnoitra is a sex offender so what's the point?

Me: True.

Ulquiorra: So do we have a question or are you just a sociopath?

Me: Both!

Orihime: uhm…

Me: Kidding! Anyways….. Ooh a question for Aizen, oh yeah hi Aizen!

Aizen: Mortal…

Me: Ok from Monkey D. Writer….bwahahaha! I love her she's hilarious! Ok Aizen in her exact words: Y U so bitchy-curl? You can't crush me with your spiritual pressure because I'm more epic than you, so HA!

Grimmjow & Nnoitra: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Aizen: Inferior human…. I am not a Loly, and I can crush you.

Me: Actually Aizen-sama…. Let's not forget that she could write gay porn of you and Ichigo…

Aizen: That is an excruciatingly bad image….

Me: Well, I bet the viewers would be interested to know why you're such a Loly.

Aizen: I don't have an answer…I mean if you consider bitchy to be evil, smart, cunning, and sexual than hands down I am even more of a bitch than Mariah Kerry.

Grimmjow: You know, lately these questions have been getting more and more realistic….

Me: Don't deny it guys, if it exists here's porn of it….

Orihime: We're looking at you Grimmy….

Grimmjow: What the hell?!

Nnoitra: I'm confuzled…. How did we start talking about this?

Orihime: Who knows?

Me: Before this get's any more awkward let's end it…

Aizen: Yes please save me from this horrible horrible nightmare…

Grimmjow: bye

Ulquiorra: I'm out.

Orihime: Canasta!

Nnoitra: Geehee! Isn't she adorable?

Me: Uhm…yeah….. well this is Mads signing out! See ya later!


	7. Chapter 7 Wow you guys love your Q&A!

**Hi! Before we get on the questions…. A shout out to MizzNellie, Monkey D. Writer, and LifeIzmymuzik , for reading and posting and reviewing my stories and putting all your nice comments! XD OMFG I am so deliriously cheesy let's get on with it!**

Me: Welcome back guys!

Grimmjow: I had better things to do…..

Me: In the words of Emperor Mateus: Ungaaaah!

Orihime: Final Fantasy 5 reference.

Me: Okay so Monkey D. Writer has 2 questions for us, yay!

Gin: Is it for meeee?!

Grimmjow: Of course not! Everyone forgot about you after episode 320….

Gin: Awww….

Me: Don't worry Gin I still love you.

Gin: Really?

Me: Well sure, I mean more than Grimmjow!

Grimmjow: I don't need your love…

Me: Not enough hugs as a child?

Grimmjow: Shut up!

Ulquiorra: He's going to kill you if you don't start this soon…

Me: Ok, ok fine. Alright well from Monkey D. Writer to Aizen…

Aizen: Oh god….

Me: No not that kind of bitch I mean PMSing , annoying and peep kind of bitch.

Aizen: Nope sounds like Loly…

Orihime: You think?

Me: Yeah I always kind of imagined her as the stereotypical blonde who stuffed socks in her bra.

Nnoitra: I sure as hell hope Aizen doesn't wear a bra and I also hope he doesn't stuff socks in it…

Me: Well Aizen what do you have to say for yourself?

Aizen: Okay well first off I do not PMS, that's Rangiku's job. And secondly wtf is peep? I am awesome, and I can kill you and then find out your Fanfiton username and password and erase your gay porn.

Me: Ok hold up! If you're so awesome why do you look like such a douche?

Aizen: I am not a douche.

Grimmjow: Fine…. A douche bag!

Me: You annoyed me the second season of bleach…

Aizen: Of course I did you were under the control of Kyoka Suigetsu…

Me: Sure…..Well now we have a question for Nnoitra!

Nnoitra: I swear to god, if it's another question about me and Nel….

Me: Erm… No ok well from Monkey D. Writer: WTF is confuzled? And how do you pronounce your name?

Nnoitra: Confuzled is slang for confused, and my name is pronounced Noi-tra.

Me: Haha I forgot about you for awhile.

Nnoitra: Screw you!

Me: Gee thanks… seriously you guys where did you grow up, the ghetto?

Grimmjow: Yes…

Orihime: I was disowned.

Ulquiorra: I'm English.

Me: Well…..good to know….

Aizen: Can this be over now.

Me: For you it's never over, this is what you get for killing a bunch of people and being all bitchy.

Aizen: I hate you….

Me: And I love you too! 3

Gin: Well while they bicker, I'm gonna close the part fer' now! Bye-bye!

Ulquiorra: I need more airtime on this story…

Grimmjow: Tsk! Just cuz I was abused as a child she thinks I didn't get enough hugs….When my mom came home drunk and needed something to hold on to she hugged me!

Nnoitra: You keep telling yourself that…

Orihime: Aw, well, bye guys thanks for watching!

Aizen: Stop the madness!

Me: Shut it! Oh um… Heehee yeah thanks for reading and reviewing bye!


	8. Chapter 8 Q & A in the same day

**Well it's Sunday I'm alone eating tortellini…. So it stands to reason I updated again in the same day I feel pathetic **** Oh well! **

Me: HIIIII! So today we have 5 questions from 2 people!

Grimmjow: So you mean we have more questions to answer?!

Me: Yup! Heehee! Okay from our number 1 fan Monkey D. Writer with 2 comments and 1 question, oh yeah I've decided to take fan mail now since I thought it could be cute, right guys?

The others (besides Orihime): ugggh….

Me: Fantastic! So now for our first comment to Aizen.

Aizen: I am very close to hanging her with a rope to a moving ceiling fan…

Me: Ah! No, don't you dare Aizen or I will write gay porn of you and Ichigo and um….Uryuu!

Aizen: I will sheathe my sword if I have to.

Nnoitra: Geehee! I thought we weren't allowed to do that here!

Me: Nnoitra! That's inappropriate and perverted.

Grimmjow: Besides you have a scythe.

Nnoitra: Heh! You would know!

Me: Stop that! Ugh….Anyways…..To Aizen: I'm not telling you what 'peep' is because there are SOME readers that I don't want to tell. Even if Nnoitra and Grimmjow are cussing they're heads off.

Aizen: Hmph! Whatever…

Grimmjow: I do not cuss my head off damn it!

Nnoitra: Yeah you do ya bastard.

Me: Um…guys?

Grimmjow & Nnoitra: What?

Me: Never mind….Ok next comment for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Ok Monkey! I am not gay for anyone here! But I will say Orihime's boobs are amazing!

Orihime: Grimmjow!

Me: Pervert! Her face is all red!

Grimmjow: I was just proving a point…

Me: That's it, gay porn of you and Aizen!

Aizen: Thanks jackass.

Grimmjow: You're very welcome.

Me: I don't get fed enough for this….*ahem* ok To Grimmjow: You want a hug? Aww….kitty wants a hug! I could just cuddle you to death!

Grimmjow: You're just asking to get slaughtered aren't you?

Ulquiorra: You should be happy a sober girl actually wants to hug you…

Nnoitra: Are you being held against your will?!

Orihime: That's my line.

Me: Heh heh…. Well Grimmjow anything nice to say?

Grimmjow: Um…er…well, thanks I guess I do like being scratched behind my ears….

Me: Really? That's so cute!

Grimmjow: STFU!

Me: Heehee! Well ok and finally a question for Gin!

Gin: Oh wow….I'm touched really!

Me: Good! Well let's see…. To Gin: Yes! You should be proud you're my second favorite bleach character to the all-powerful-and mighty Monkey D. Writer (And yes I'm looking at you Aizen!) Anywho, the question, Do you rarely open your eyes?

Gin: Hmmm…. Well yes I do, like in the Arrancar Encyclopedia and in episode 308!

Me: P.S Guys~ The arrancar encyclopedia can be found on youtube I will give you the links hang on…..ok here they are: watch?v=mTbJcsAzQxw and watch?v=J95Xr3Ssr1c

Me: Alright now 3 questions from Starflow.22….HAHAHAHAHAHA XD! That's fantastic!...Ok To Aizen: Did you style yourself to look like superman as an act of Irony or was it Kubo's secret plan?

Grimmjow: HAHAHA!

Nnoitra: Geeheehee! Well Clark?

Aizen: Why do I get the stupid questions?

Me: Because if we raise your iron high enough you might die!

Aizen: Then I will answer this! It was planned, Manga characters are sometimes influenced by comics and t.v and movie characters such as Marvel.

Grimmjow: Whoa….

Me: I wasn't expecting a logical answer…

Nnoitra: The more you know…..

Me: Okay well…. Next question, To Grimmjow: How much hair gel do you use daily?

Grimmjow: I don't know if I should be insulted or not….

Me: Just answer it.

Grimmjow: Fine… well…. I use 1 bottle….

Me: BWAHAHA! A whole bottle!? No wonder your hair never blows in the wind!

Ulquiorra: This is why we steal from Toshiro Hitsuguya, because we never have any left.

Orihime: It's a hair gel apocalypse when Grimmjow comes.

Grimmjow: Shaddup!

Me: Heehee! Well our last question and I do believe we've saved the best for last. Ok, To Ulquiorra:

Ulquiorra: Oh boy….

Me: Who is the prettiest girl in Las Noches?

Ulquiorra: What?

Gin: This was a setup…

Me: I wonder who it could be…?

Ulquiorra: Mads….

Me: I swear I did not plan this!

Ulquiorra: Well….Hallibel and Nel are um pretty….but…ugh…..The onna.

Me: What?

Ulquorra: The onna.

Me: I can't hear you!

Ulquiorra: Go to hell.

Me: Been there done that. But In response…I knew it!

Grimmjow: I called that!

Me: Well your thoughts Orihime?

Orihime: I'm so flattered! Thanks Ulquiorra that means a lot coming from you!

Ulquiorra: sure…

Me: Well with all those fabulous questions answered I reckon we better end it here!

Gin: Awww, no fair why do you get to say the country accents!?

Me: Cuz I'm awesome! Heehee, well bye guys!


	9. Chapter 9 Question again

Me: Hi!

Grimmjow: yeah.

Orihime: Hello!

Me: Today we have Grimmjow, Orihime, Gin, Aizen, and Stark.

Orihime: The others didn't want to come…

Me: We weren't supposed to tell them that….

Orihime: Sorry….

Me: Oh well…..Stark? Staaark? STARK!

Stark: Damn! AH!

Me: Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?

Stark: nggh….

Me: You have a question.

Stark: Huh, oh, ok… *YAWN!*

Grimmjow: Wake the hell up!

Me: Ok from BlueSpiritFire1: If you were trapped on a remote island in the middle of the ocean and you could bring ONE other person with you who would it be? You can choose from anyone currently living in Las Noches! Except Lilynette. Because you're like...one and the same. So she'd be there regardless.  
Also, I really love your Los Lobos outfit. Especially your coat. I bet it's warm. w And Lilynette sounds so cute! Okay, I'll let you go back to sleep now!

Orihime: Awwww…..!

Stark: Well thank you. Ok so I can't take Lilynette? Aw man, well Grimmjow wouldn't shut up and would probably just destroy everything so not him…. Nnoitra is freaky so that's a hell no…. hmmm…..Orihime is very cute but sine I don't know how to ook and her cooking gave me food poisoning so no….

Orihime: Awwww…..

Stark: But Ulquiorra is smart and can cook and stuff so yeah Ulquiorra it is.

Me: Well um good….I think?

Gin: I sense some yaoi….

Me: Ya think?

Stark: *yawn* Count me out stick to Grimmy and Aizen….

Me: Speaking of Aizen….Yo Aizen get up!

Aizen: What is it?

Me: Spirit wrote a nice quote for you!

Aizen: Huh. Okay sounds nice.

Me: Hahaha ok here ya go: What's that, in the sky? Look!  
It's a bird! it's a plane! It's...  
BUTTERFLAIZEN!...?

I regret nothing! Except that you didn't join the Pokemon series with all those evolutions, Aizen. Oh the sweet trauma I would have rendered unto thee! MUAHAHA!

Me: Can I just say how much I love my viewers?

Aizen: No comment.

Gin: Freakiest. pokemon. Ever

Me: Sorry to cut this short but my big bro is a jerk so I gotta go! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey chicklets! How's it hangin? Today we have more questions!

Grimmjow: Damn it all!

Me: Shut up, ok let's get on with it! Lesse' Oh cool this is from Monkey: To Aizen~ You have to answer this truthfully!  
Aizen: Sweet mother of Jashin….

Me: *inhale exhale* Why can't you actually change your name to Butterflaizen?! I think it suits you! XD

Nnoitra: Buterflaizen….? Now that's messed up!

Aizen: Butterflaizen? Seriously what's wrong with you? You can call me Clark Kent, or write gay porno, but Butterflaizen?! You've gotta be Fuc-*Beeeeeeeeeeeep.*

Me: Oh lord…. I haven't seen him this pissed sine Ichigo beat him in ep-

Aizen: We will never speak of that!

Me: Oh, ok then.

Orihime: Um, next question?

Me: Oh right! Um…To Mads… Oh wow it's for me! Ok from Monkey: To Mads: (Yes this is for you) Are you into crack yaoi pairings? Cause Stark x Ulquiorra is pure crack I wonder if you have a fanfiction about them….

Ulquiorra: Ugh….I don't care if that question _was_ for you! That is disturbing.

Stark: Ugghh….

Me: Well since the question was for me I guess I should answer. Well I am not especially into crack yaoi. But it is funny! I don't have anything like that but I do have the bleach characters reviewing fanfiction. K next question for Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: Can't you tell how giddy I am…?

Me: I sure can, I mean how can you not with those emo eyes and pale skin and no smile. Ok well from Monkey: To Ulquiorra~ No this is not about Ulquihime so don't ask, anywho the question, before you became an Espada did you live in Gotham City? Cause I totally picture you as Bruce Wayne.

Grimmjow: Hahaha!

Ulquiorra: *sigh* Ok look, Aizen is not superman and I am not batman, sure Tesla could be robin if he wanted to be but I am not Bruce Wayne I don't care what Orihime told you.

Me: You're very assertive something tells me you are not pleased by this question.

Ulquiorra: Ugggh…

Me: We've been hearing a lot of that lately, ok one last question from MizzNellie: To Orihime~

Orihime: Seriously?! Oh wow I'm so happy, I've only been the pretty one up until now!

Me: Well now you're the pretty one with a question! Ok so here it is: Orihime, If you were to have a child with any of the Espada which one would it be?

Gin: Scratch that, this was the setup!

Me: As much as I love this question I was not the mastermind behind this….So Orihime what do you think? Huh? Orihiiiimeee? Where is she?!

Ulquiorra: She's under the table…..

Orihime: Orihime's not here right now….leave a message….beep.

Me: Ok come on out *Lifts her back up onto chair* K we good now? So who do ya pick?

Grimmjow: Me. Although I'm not in it for the kid.

Me: Disqualified.

Nnoitra: Ooh! Pick me, pick me!

Hallibel: What is this 3rd grade heads up 7 up?

Me: What would your child look like anyway? Wait I don't wanna know that.

Orihime: Fine Ulquiorra ok?! It's him *sobs*

Me: I knew it!

Ulquiorra: Well…thanks it's a lot less scary…..than Nnoitra's kid.

Me: Well there ya go guys I hope that was helpful! G'night! I love you!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Bonjour! This is Madame Mads speaking!

Grimmjow: Hey pipsqueaks.

Orihime: Konichiwa.

Ulquiorra: ….Hi?

Me: The most amazing thing happened!

Nnoitra: You realized you're a girl?

Me: Not before you realize you're a pervert.

Gin: What's with the French speakin' Mads?

Me: I have 8th hour French! (I'm 17) Anways….we have 5 people asking questions which totals to….7 questions!

Grimmjow: Pffffft! *spits out beer* No way! You can't be liked that much!

Me: God damn it Grimmjow! You'll do this and have fun!

Nnoitra: That's a rapist's line.

Ulquiorra: Of course you would know that….

Stark: Considering you are one…

Nnoitra: I simply appreciate the woman's body.

Orihime: That's just as creepy.

Me: Ok, ok! Hush up! I have a ton of homework but since I don't care I'm doing this first.

Aizen: The questions?

Me: Oh good you're here! Ok um….first question from That One Anon….oh wait never mind I'm not sure what they mean! So um, next question from Starflow.22, wait 3 questions! Yay! Ok so first one is for Nnoitra!

Nnoitra: Hellz yeah!

Me: Teehee, Ok to Nnoitra: Do you still hate Nel? If you do then I'll high-kick you in the knee….HAHAHA!

Nnoitra: Yes, yes I do. Because she's stronger than a man!

Me: That's discriminating! Now I wanna high-kick you in the knee….A little lower maybe!

Nnoitra: Oh shut it! Doesn't her stupid 2 year old voice piss you off?!

Me: No. Next question before I hurt someone….Ok question 2, To Orihime: How do you stand these people? I hope they don't mean me!

Orihime: Huh….Well they're my friends and Hallibel, Stark, Ulquiorra and Nel are exceptions, but there isn't much you can do to withstand them… Sometimes you just have to stand there and be pretty.

Me: Excellent!

Gin: I am perfectly standable… Even if I do prank all the espada and graffiti foxes onto the walls.

Me: Wow you sound perfectly normal to me….Next question! To Nnoitra again…..Why is your resureccion called Santa Teresa? Seriously, it sounds like you're some priest or something...

Me: Hahaha! You sound like a Mexican Santa Clause!

Nnoitra: Shut the hell up! Don't forget that my Mexican Santa can kick your ass!

Me: Yuh huh!

Orihime: Weird preist….I didn't know there were churches to worship the devil?

Me: Hahaha! Well ok guys onto the next comment and questions, ok well I went on all my readers bio. Just cuz I like the funny quotes…. And saw Monkey's nickname is Hisa….So I guess I'll call you Hisa! Ok so from Hisa: To Aizen: Wow, I pissed you off? Another score for me! I read other fanfictions that got to do with asking Bleach character questions and I kept on annoying you. *sigh* Good times, gooood times…

Aizen: I thought she was familiar….And also you do not piss me off…You just irritate me to the point where I want to kill myself on a rock.

Me: Wow I'm a little scared of how casually you said that. Ok next question for Gin:

Gin: Ha I told you I would get a question Grimmjow, you owe me 20 bucks!

Grimmjow: Errgh….fine! *hands cash.*

Gin: Thanks Hisa you just made me 20 bucks richer!

Me: Okay so To Gin: If you played truth or dare with the other Espadas (Aizen and Tousen included) who would be the first person you ask?

Gin: Depends on the question….. Well if it involved something like tounging a girl, then Orihime or Nel sure! But since I am loyal to Rangiku, I would say Grimmjow, just so I could dare him to bathe in a cauldron of boiling oil.

Grimmjow: Why don't we throw some water on you and see if you melt?

Me: Hai, hai. I knew that would be crazy, so this is Hisa's last question for now…. Um oh wow Stark go get Lilynette for a sec!

Stark: Huh whaaa? Fine

*Sonido's out and comes back with Lilynette.*

Lilynette: What's up?

Me: You have a question!

Lilynette: Oh wow really?! Coolio! Lemme hear it!

Me: Kay To Lilynette: How do you ALWAYS manage to wake up Starrk? He's like, a hard sleeper

Lilynette: Well usually I just stcik my fingers down his throat, but sometimes I jump on him like a trampoline!

Stark: You're a devil…

Me: I think you're adorable you're one of my favorites Lily!

Lilynette: Thank you!

Me: Ok next question from…..Ninfia-Fan: Here's a question!

What do you guys think of your fan-girls/boys? Anything you want to say to them?(This is for everyone to answer)

BTW this is quite funny, but it can be a bit random. Oh well; it's great none the less!

Orihme: A group question? How fun!

Me: Yeah well you guys have anything to say? (I'm not giving you a choice though)

Ulquiorra: They certainly have creative minds *shudders*

Grimmjow: Lemons?

Nnoitra: What does that even mean? And what about limes?

Orihime: I guess I'll be the first to give a realistic answer….I think they're great! They have wonderful imaginations, good vocabulary and so much more! I adore you guys!

Me: Same here!

Gin: Yer stories are awfully good!

Aizen: Yes but…M is my least favorite word now….

Me: Well it does mean mature and if you take over the world and are the main villain in the entire plot then obviously you don't sleep in spidy-man jammies!

Orihime: read before you click BTW.

Me: True, kay next question I think it's our last, from MizzNellie who was very pleased Orihime picked Ulquiorra BTW To Grimmjow: Do you do your own makeup or do you have someone to do that for you? I mean it always looks so on point.

Grimmjow: It's not makeup!

Me: Grimmjow it's eye shadow get over it.

Grimmjow: Urgggh….Well…I do it myself….cuz I am the only one who can get it at the right trajectory and axis, and the color…

Me: Wow didn't realize you were so vanilla….

Grimmjow: Bitch!

Me: Hahaha! Well that's it for now, keep reading and reviewing! Feel free to check out my bio, poll, or PM me anytime you want! A' Demain!

Gin: No more French!

Grimmjow: Vote Grim for president.

Ulquiorra: No way in hell.

Orihime: Sayanora!

Nnoitra: Japaneise to? Weirdos…..

Aizen: Spoon…

Me: BYE! :X

Gin


	12. Chapter 12 My b-day, and a cheesy ending

Me: Hey all my beautiful fans! I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this chapter I have been struggling with tests and my diabetes, but I'm happy cuz it's my birthday today!

Orihime: Happy birthday! Can we have red bean paste on the cake?

Me: As appetizing as that sounds…We'll just do a slice of fanfiction tonight!

Nnoitra: That was terrible…

Me: Kindly die.

Grimmjow: Are you 18?

Me: Gee, glad you remember our last chapter Grimm….

Gin: Can we do questions now?

Me: Of course hun….um okay so from MizzNelllie~ To Aizen: Would you ever consider trying to take over the world again? And if you do would you use Orihime? I mean if you like really trained her (maybe throw in some that Complete Hypnosis) you could have serious secret weapon on your hands (instead of just using her as a distraction). I think she is very capable a kicking peoples asses, just needs a little motivation. Don't worry though Orihime I still love you!

Orihime: I saw my name! Dawwww I l love you to!

Me: So Aizen?

Aizen: *smirks at Orihime* Well yes I would consider taking over the world again….and all of …Well Orihime possesses an incredible power and beauty I would use her in fact…..

Orihime: Um…..

Me: Good lord that seems to be a more popular response than using actual words…..

Gin: Leave it to the viewers to put us in the most awkward situations…..

Me: In my opinion the 'Arrancar Arc' was kind of disappointing, Orihime deserved more epicness!

Orihime: Especially since it was MY chapter.

Me: Even Rukia got more action than her.

Gin: Someone please stab one of the girls!

Me: You didn't have to put it like that!

Ulquiorra: Have you forgotten? It was because of me that she got so much action in the story.

Aizen: It was because of my extreme plot line.

Me: Ok, ok…..Well anyways thanks MizzNellie you're a wonderful help on my stories! Ok next questions from…..Hisa! ~ To Aizen: Then why don't you kill yourself on a rock? It's be nice to see... Oh and FYI, M is a LETTER not a word, baka! (baka: idiot)

Me: Baka! *sticks tongue out*

Aizen: Ok Hisa for the last time, stfu! I mean come on you little *beep* with your stupid little *beeeep* Just go and *beep* yourself!

Me: Oh Aizen you're so hot headed….. Anyone wanna roast marshmellows on his head?

Grimmjow: Yum.

Orihime: I'll get the bean paste!

Me: Heehee well since I'm not giving you a choice and since I have the superior power of the internet you will have to answer that question Aizen.

Aizen: Ngh…..Well I didn't kill myself because then I wouldn't be able to take over the world, now would I?

Me: Pfft, liar you're ruling days are over, Kubo just kept you there to keep the plot running and to give all the characters good parts in the story, although I believe that was just to give Ichigo more anger and reasons to kill you for.

Nnoitra: Damn what made you such an analyzing little bitch today?

Me: Baka! Baka! Baka! I'm gonna chain you to the floor and make you play Final Fantasy 7 all night with no bathroom breaks!

Nnoitra: wench….

Me: Baka!

Aizen: Whatver but if it weren't for me Bleach would've been cut a lot shorter.

Me: Ok, I surrender next comment to Lilynette but she's not here so Stark forward the message to Lily that Hisa thinks she's one of her favs!

Stark: Mmmph….nghhgh

Me: *sighs* Ok to Gin she says: You're very welcome Glad ta help.

Gin: Ok Mads!

Me: Um yes?

Gin: You, Nellie, Hisa, and I should go to Vegas and whore it for all it's worth!

Me: Haha, cool but we have to finish the chapter first silly! Ok last question to Grimmy-kitty from Hisa: So you DO wear make-up!

Grimmjow: Grimmy-kitty? *twitches* I'm surprised that you little bishies can talk like that after you saw me kick Kurosaki's ass! But I refuse to revisit this topic since we already confirmed it was not make-up!

Me: Correction, you confirmed that, we just made fun of you behind your back.

Grimmjow: Nani?! I'm gonna screw you guys over next time!

Me: HAHHA! Victory is mine! I rule over the keyboard! Screw you Grimmjow

Gin: She's having a really happy birthday…..

Orihime: I haven't seen her this happy since the time she got pneumonia and had to miss 2 weeks of school…..

Ulquiorra: Ah well….

Nnoitra: Someone should really tell her to shut up…. HEY MADS SHUT THE HELL UP!

Me: Hee hee! I've always wanted to say this…. Bite me! Okay that felt good well I'm gonna finish the chapter now so I'll see you guys later! Oh and thanks Hisa for like the millionth time for being awesome and typing in another question and giving me airtime!

**Okay so I wanted to make this visible so you didn't miss this but…. You guys are so freaking great and it's because of you that I'm here writing this and I would be utterly helpless without you. I love you guys very much and I'm always ** **so happy to see you guys posting me comments and ideas and just liking my story that makes me so happy! I have a low self of steem and can't do much but you guys make my life so much easier! It sounds pathetic but I wanted to tell you guys that just because it makes a huge difference to me. Thank you to everyone who has posted a review and for watching this if you still are, thanks guys look forward to more chapters from me! Bye! ^ u ^ `**


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hey everyone! I am so freakin sorry it took me so long to do this. Y'know me being the really stupid chic I am my blood sugar went below 30 and I went into a coma.

Grimmjow: Oh God, why did she have to wake up?

Me: You're gonna lose a life, cat….anywho I know it's been longer than 2 days but highschool freaking sucks! Especially senior year and I have to worry about college and all that crazy stuff…. But I started watching Hetalia again, I love the narrorator she's hilarious! So if you haven't watched it please do it's great.

Ulquiorra: Not that we don't adore hearing about you're trivial and utterly annoying life stories Mads, but some of us have an actual life.

Me: Shaddup….Okay I'm going to start the story but not because you told me to, but because I want to.

Nnoitra: Yeah okay….

Me: Lesse here….. Okay so here's a question from one of my favorite readers, MizzNellie~ Awww... thanks Mads. I wish I could hug you like right now, but for now I can only do it mentally. You're so sweet and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (I maybe a little late.) I hope you're having a good one! In addition, to that I love it when you update it always makes me smile when I see that you have. So never stop! :)  
Oh and Gin I would totally go Vegas with you. Now a question for you: Why don't you open your eyes more?! They're like freakin' beautiful! I wish I could have them. (Sigh)

Me: Oh thank you very much *mentally hugs* you're so nice! I am really happy to know that you like my stories and when I update it is because of all you guys so you can thank yourselves for that one. Ok Gin what do you think of this?

Gin: Whoo Vegas! *Ahem* Well I dunno why I don't open my eyes…

Orihime: Is it hard to?

Grimmjow: Now what kind of freaky ass disorter is that?

Me: Grimmjow that is so rude of you! *smacks Grimmjow on the head with giant sword that just so happens to live in my diseased imagination*

Grimmjow: Ow! Hey, where'd you get the sword?

Me: Um…. So anyways Gin is there a logical answer to this or should we just assume that you might be leaning on the creeper side a little bit?

Gin: Well I guess it was part of Kubo's evil plan… Oh and sorry Nellie but my eyes or um… kind of connected to me…..

Me: Heehee well that works out just dandy! Okay next question oh 4 coolio, From EpicDragonLayla (Fairy Tail reference I think) To Ulquiorra and Orihime~ If you guys had a kid what would thier name be? Also who would name it? Dad or Mom?

Orihime: Ummmm…..

Ulquiorra: Why do you assume that we would even have kids together in the first place?

Me: Well I thought you would know being an anime character and all, well Ulquiorra it's a little thing called fanservice where-

Ulquiorra: .

Me: Ok, ok so do you two want to answer?

Both: No.

Me: Heehee well sorry Epic but this think this is one of those rare rhetorical questions….alright so her (his? Sorry if I didn't get that right) next question is for… Hichigo, huh… Well I hate denying the fans so, who wants to go into Ichigo's self conscious and get Hichigo?

Orihime: Not me

Nnoitra: I'm out

Ulquiorra: I've already been slaughtered by him I don't need to see him again.

Grimmjow: Pansies… Ok I'll do it.

Me: Yeah you go Grimmjow!

***At Ichigo's House***

Ichigo:*Achoo* Huh I have the strangest feeling that Mads is talking shit about me…again…

Grimmjow: Oi Kurosaki!

Ichigo: AHHH! Dammit Grimmjow what in the hell are you doing here?!

Gimmjow: I need to borrow your evil counterpart for this chapter…

Ichigo: Huh, what?!

Grimmjow: *punches him in the face*

***Back at the panel room***

Me: What's taking him so damn long?

Orihime: Did he decide to pick a fight with him?

Me: Most likely yes, either that or all those yaoi fanfics have come true….

Grimmjow: Oh shut up, I'm right here, see?

Hichigo: Oi Mads, What am I doing here?

Me: Gee well it's nice to see you too sunshine….It just so happens that you have a question.

Hichigo: Is it 5 minutes to the apocalypse already?

Me: Haha, well according to the Mayans yes. But anyway yeah you have two questions, ok To Hichigo~ Why do you hate Ichigo? The answer can not be because he's weak. You and I both know he's not weak. Another question while he's there. If you were to get free time for 30 min. in Ichigo's body... What would you do other than kill people? If you say kill people I'll go bankai on you.

Hichigo: There are many reasons I hate Ichigo, for one thing he is to soft, I mean screw saving your friends I'm sure the fans would've been a lot happier if they had just left Orihime in Hueco Mundo.

Nnoitra: I know I would have been.

Me: Oh harharhar, so Hichigo (dare I say it) any other reasons you can think of?

Hichigo: Oh yes, well for one thing his hair is so annoying I get blinded just by looking at it, and he's kind of stupid….yeah.

Me: And to the second question?

Orihime: Oh sweet mother of god….

Hichigo: Geeheeehee! Oh hellz yeah, well I stab myself in as many places as possible where he can't die, and then I would get drunk and ruin his reputation for forever!

Me: Good lord….Well thanks for….that, um so yeah, Grimm will you please put him back in his rightful place?

Grimmjow: Yup. *Grabs Hichigo by the hair and leaves*

***Several minutes later***

Grimmjow: I'm back.

Me: Really? I didn't notice.

Grimmjow: Shut it.

Me: Well Epic has a game for us!

Orihime: I love games!

Me: Well then you'll love this! It's a guessing game of 'who can guess the ultimate stalker'

Orihime: Well that's hard considering lurking in dark corners and following people and then appearing out of nowhere is practically in their job description….

Me: Yup, well guys this seems like some serious Sherlock Holmes stuff so yeah! We'll answer the question by the end of the chapter! So our last question is from… Jubchilli,

Nnoitra: Hahaha, it sounds like a mix of pokemon, food, and one of Szayel's fracciones.

Szayel: Does not!

Me: Szayel. It does.

Szayel: Awww, *sulks in corner*

Me: Aw, well anyways this question is for…. Szayel! How convenient.

Szayel: *perks up* Really?

Me: Legit. So to Szayel~ Are you a bi? If so, who'd you rather do? - Grimmjow or Orihime?

Grimmjow: *spits out drink* Pffft!

Orihime: *Blushing madly*

Nnoitra: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!

Me: Well it's not like we haven't heard Nnoitra's vulgar and disgusting comments already so I'll go along with it.

Szayel: Yes, I am offended, no I am not a bi, and this is easy! Orihime!

Me: Well I never would've guessed.

Orihime: Um…..Thanks?

Me: See guys? Huge knockers makes every girl a target.

Ulquiorra: Another word from you guys and I will cut off your head like in one of those horny zombie movies that stereotypical high school girls watch because it makes them feel cool.

Me: Ok then….I suppose we should answer the earlier game question then…SO guys have we all come up with a suggestion?

Orihime: I vouch Aizen.

Aizen: tch.

Me: Oh wow you're here Aizen, you've been abnormally quiet this chapter.

Aizen: Bite me.

Me: That's one thing you never EVER say to a vampire.

Gin: Learn that the hard way.

Ulquiorra: Nnoitra…Admit this guy is a molester and it's written all over his face.

Me: Um yeah…(It totally is)

Grimmjow: Nnoitra!

Nnoitra: Me!

Me: What you're going to vote for yourself?!

Nnoitra: I can't deny it.

Me: You are a very twisted man.

Gin: Again learn that the hard way.

Me: So Gin who do you vote for?

Gin: Szayel. He said he needed an experiment and suddenly I have a feeling this is what he meant….

Me: Yeah….heheheh (Szayel's a lunatic…)

Aizen: Gin. He is a very shady figure in my eyes.

Gin: What eyes? I don't even think you can see without yer' glasses.

Orihime: What about you Mads?

Me: Oh I already have the answer to that but to be honest every name suggested here would make a perfectly good answer…

Grimmjow: So tell us who it is! I haven't got all night…

Me: Shut up and keep your panties on! *Reads envelope*

Me: Okay so….wait a minute what the hell guys cue the drum roll!

*drum roll plays*

Me: Aizen!

Aizen: Damn you all to the pits of tartarus.

Me: Yeah, yeah. This means Orihime is the winner.

Orihime: what do I win?

Me: How about I deem you the sanest person here next to me?

Orihime: Well under the circumstances…. Sure!

Me: Yay well that's all for today thanks guys! See ya later!

Grimmjow: Later.

Nnoitra: Geeheehee, Beware of dark alleys.

Orihime: Buh-bye

Ulquiorra: mph

Gin: Bye-bye!

**Okay guys I have yet another poll for you guys on this story and it would be a big help if all of you would check that out for me! The poll is on some other ideas for this story other than Q&A don't worry the option to keep Q&A is there but please check it for me! The poll will end Next Sunday at well whenever! So yeah check it out, I love you guys bye!**


End file.
